paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Monster Machine Allies: How Blaze and the Monster Machines joined the Friendship Protection Team
Summary ''' During an heart racing, city threating emergency for the Friendship Protection Team; they get five new Honorary Members to help out. '''Characters Kasey Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Ryder Ranger AJ Blaze Crusher Pickle James Wilson(Bad guy) Decker(Bad guy) Austin Stone(Bad guy) First Responders Kasey~ TBD Ranger~ TBD Marshall~ TBD Rubble~ TBD Blaze & AJ~ TBD Crusher~ TBD Story It was an ordinary day in Adventure Bay, and Blaze, Crusher, AJ, and Pickle were visiting their PAW Patrol friends. "It's very cool of you guys to come and visit us," '' said Zuma wagging his tail happily. ''"Yeah it's been a bit slow here..we haven't had a lot of missions around here," ''chuckled Kasey. Blaze laughed. ''"Same here. AJ and I have had some pretty interesting adventures, lately, though. Wanna here about 'em?" "Sure!" ''Rubble answered. ''"As long as there aren't any...s-s-s-spiders involved." '' Everyone laughed as Blaze thought of the perfect story to tell. ''"Have AJ and I ever told you the story of how we discovered a magic forest?" "No," ''Skye answered, shaking her head. ''"I don't remember you telling us that one." Chase nodded in agreement. "What was so magical about it?" "Well, the forest," ''Blaze explained, ''"which was called the Great Forest, was home to our friend Roarian, the Flying Lion!" "Wow!" ''Skye exclaimed, tail wagging. ''"A flying lion? Did he have wings?" "He sure did!" ''AJ told her. ''"He wore a magic sunstone around his neck, which kept him alive. Without it, he would turn into what he was originally; a statue." "Whoa..." Rubble said. "Tough break. So what happened to him?" "That's kinda where ''I ''fall into play," Crusher cut in nervously. "I sorta stole his sunstone and changed him into a statue." The pups gasped. "But, after Blaze got it back to him and explained, I went back and apologized." "That's very nice of you to do that Crusher. It really shows that your sorry for your actions," ''said Kasey to Crusher. ''"So, what happened after you returned the sunstone, Blaze?" "Well," ''Blaze continued, ''"after me and AJ returned the sunstone, Roarian thanked us. Then, you're not gonna believe this, but Roarian used his sunstone's magic to make me fly, too!" This got the pups super excited. "Tell us how it all went down!" ''Rocky yipped. Blaze smiled. ''"Well, Roarian's sunstone sent out a wave of purple sparkles that flew down onto me, and the sparkles somehow lifted me up in the air. It was amazing! And, if Roarian ever needs us again, he'll use his sunstone to call us." "How?" ''Skye wondered. ''"With this!" Blaze pulled out a sun-shaped amulet out of his cab. "Ooh... Rubble said. "Uh...what is it?" "It's a magical amulet Roarian gave us," '' Blaze explained. ''"Anytime Roarian needs us, it will glow and it's magic will take us to the Great Forest." Just then, the amulet began to glow. "Like that?" Marshall asked, pointing to it. Purple sparkles surrounded all of them. "Uh...what's happening?!" ''Ranger asked, a little panicked. ''"Looks like we're gonna go to the Great Forest, after all!" '' Chase said as the sparkles lifted them up. Skye squealed. ''"Hang on! Whoo-hoo!!!" They then appear in the Great Forest. "Cool!" ''Kasey jumped happily and amazed of the view and scene. ''"How beautiful," ''smiled Skye. ''"Wait. Does hat mean that Roarian is near?" ''asked Zuma looking around. Pickle nodded. ''"He should be here in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" "ROARRRRRR!!! Roarian roared, coming into view. Everyone gazed up and saw him. "Whoa!" ''Said Rocky wagging his tail quickly. ''"So majestic," ''said Skye happily. ''"He really ''is ''magical!" Rubble gasped in delight. Roarian saw Blaze and AJ. He smiled and flew down, making the pups back away as he landed. "W-wow...h-he's big," ''said Marshall as he looked at Roarian nervously. ''"A lot bigger than lions back home," Chase whispered to his Dalmatian companion. "Welcome back to the Great Forest, Blaze, AJ, Crusher and Pickle!" ''Roarian said, his sunstone shining in the sunlight. ''"Hi, Roarian!" ''Blaze greeted. ''"We wanted you to meet our PAW Patrol friends; this is Kasey, Ranger, Ryder, Chase, Skye, Marshall, Zuma, Rubble and Rocky." Everyone said their hellos. "It's wonderful to meet you all," Roarian said. Kasey liked him, but she could tell something wasn't right. "Roarian, is everything all right?" "I'm afraid that everything isn't all right, Kasey," Roarian told the Friendship Team's leader. "What's the problem, Roarian dude?" Zuma asked."Maybe we can help." Roarian smiled at the Chocolate Lab's kindness. He then thought, Maybe, just maybe, they can help. "I will show you what the problem is, but it is a long journey, so we will have to fly there." "Fly?!" Oh, nononononono!!!!" Crusher and Marshall whimpered, backing away. "Come on, you two," Chase said. "Roarian needs us. He needs you. Crusher looked at Marshall and sighed. "Okay. I'm in." Marshall nodded. "Me too," he said, smiling. "So, how exactly are we gonna fly when we don't have our gear?" Kasey asked. Blaze winked. "Leave that to Roarian!" Roarian flapped his mighty wings and rose into the air, just as AJ boarded Blaze with Ranger and Ryder. Skye's tail wagged faster by the minute. She couldn't wait! Roarian's sunstone then began to glow and purple sparkles like Blaze described flew down onto the Monster Machines and pups. The pups felt themselves rising into the air as the sparkles swirled around them. "Whoo-hoo! Yeah!" Zuma cheered. "Wheeee!!" Pickle squealed. Crusher panicked then began to relax. "This is amazing!" Kasey exclaimed. "We're flying!" Rubble said, breathtaken. "Is this how it felt when you went flying, Blaze?" Skye asked. The red Monster Machine nodded. "Yep. And now I get to share this experience with all of you!" He took Skye's paw into his tire and they flew off, doing tricks and cheering. Skye felt like she was even closer friends with Blaze than ever. But, after a while, she heard a horrible laugh coming from below. It was a group of wolves, all black with piercing red eyes. She gulped. "Is that the...problem, Roarian?" Category:Collaboration Category:Collab Stories Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Friendship